


A Genie's Life

by ThePlaceThatILeft (Rei_Kingdom)



Series: Pre-Mature Ramblings: Beginnings of a Small (Bright) Spark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Gen, Genies, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Hate Me, Short, Whyyyy, buried deep within a usb, from a long time ago, no, not really - Freeform, seriously, why do you still exist, why would i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Kingdom/pseuds/ThePlaceThatILeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when you have a genie.</p><p>/Originally written at age 10 for an "Idea" writing piece (what does that even mean?) for Literacy.<br/>The first of many recently unearthed stories from ages long past.<br/>See series notes for why this even exists./</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Genie's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations my dearest, most wonderful People of the Internet!  
> I come to you with the most horrifying remnants of my past.  
> As I HOPE you can see, my writing has improved since I was 10, but I decided to post this up as a first of a series of old works that were originally school assignments. I even kept the same horrible formatting for authenticity (omg, I'd used Brush Script MT font... ugh. I think I can feel myself dying...).
> 
> They're so obviously terrible now that I'm AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING NOW.
> 
> So.  
> Enjoy.  
> ...  
> Or don't.

Everyone knows a genie. You release them from a lamp and they grant you three wishes. You become happy, but what about the genie?

This is what happens to the genie.

After the three wishes, the genie will become tired and lose its energy and become weak, weak enough to die!

How do we prevent this? Easy. If you ever release one, just wish the following wishes-  
One, “I wish you will live a long and happy life.”  
Two, “I wish all genies will live forever.”  
Three, “I wish all other people who wish upon a genie, to wish the same wishes I just wished!”

Now that’s how you continue a genie generation.

**Author's Note:**

> nooooo whyyyyy


End file.
